The first Encounter with Chase Hunter
by Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9
Summary: lIVES HANG IN THE BALANCE. IT IS UP TO SEVEN HEROES TO SAVE THE WORLD!
1. Chapter 1: It begins

**CHAPTER 1 **

Scooby saw the small island of England from the boat that Shaggy, Fred, Velma, Daphne and he were in. They exited the boat and saw off in the distance our location in London. It was the small town of Whitechapel, which had very few houses. This town was having a ghost crisis that they believed mystery incorporated could solve. It was happening at the Whitechapel high school.

They drove in on the mystery machine and the town was so small and quiet. There were no hotels for us to stay in and the mystery machine had just run out of gas. It skidded onto the curb while Fred set it to park.

Daphne said "Let go see if the person in this house knows where there is a gas station was in the town".

Velma asked Shaggy and Scooby "Would you two chickens like to join us or would you like to stay in this scorching van?"

We all exited the van. Scooby watched as Velma rang the doorbell.

Scooby said ""rello ris rany rome?" The door opened and there stood a 9th or 10th grader with dark brown hair and eyes.

He asked, "who are you People?'

Fred responded, "I am Fred and these are Daphne, Velma and Shaggy.

Scooby said, "I'm Scooby doo". He introduced himself as Ethan.

A brown haired boy approximately the same age walked down the stairs and asked" Ethan what's taking you so long".

Ethan said" Sorry Benny but I was talking to these five and they just introduced themselves.

Benny came down the stairs and said" wow can I tell you two ladies are quite gorgeous. Both Daphne and Velma Blushed and then walked in a girl with dark brown hair and Scooby could swear she had fangs but maybe he was wrong and she was introduced as Sarah. Ethan invited us in where two blond teens were sitting on the couch. Scooby thought they also have fangs. They introduced themselves as Rory and Erica.

Scooby asked "rou're rampires raren't rou."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alex stared at my older brother Justin who was left in charge when mom and dad went on a seven-week cruise, which I was sure to stay away from me. My younger brother Max walked downstairs to go and grab some sort of mixture which Justin called food.

Justin asked, "What's bugging you now?"

Alex stared at him for what seemed like forever but was only ten seconds and I responded, "This summer is so unmusical with Harper and Mason busy with their plans of killing and traveling."

Justin called Max and finally said, "Where do you want to go this time Paris, London, Rome?"

Alex replied "Whitechapel"

Justin reacted with shock and said, "That is a magical hotspot for seers, other wizards, vampires and werewolves. Is there any reason why chose this particular location? That's where Mason went isn't it Alex?"

Alex responded very slowly with a meek voice "Yes is that a criminal offensive or something?"

Justin said, "Okay let's use mureta animeta so we get there quickly." We were whisked into the television.

We landed in a Looney tunes cartoon featuring Bugs Bunny.

Bugs said "Hey what's up docs? This is my cartoon that I have been in for fifty years and I have never seen you guys before so where did you come from?"

Max blurted, "Bugs bunny we come from New York City you know the big apple?"

Bugs said, "I know where that is kid I'm sarcastic not moronic."

Alex said "What will it take for you not to blab out this information to everyone you know?"

Bugs replied, "Take me with you sweetie."

Alex hesitantly said "yes" over Justin's no screams. We find the portal, which spat us out into the great unknown.

We landed in a science classroom at Whitechapel high. Alex noticed that the classroom was as deserted as New York libraries on Sundays. Alex also noticed a small yellow canary and a cat chasing him and a ridiculous fast hedgehog.

Justin yelled "ALEX LOOK WHAT YOU DONE NOW."

Alex said," it is not that bad" as a two tailed fox and a small mouse and rabbit come out of nowhere.

Justin screamed, "Close the television portal"

Bugs finally said, "Now we got a party going on in here", Max then spoke naming the creatures that he pointed to calling them Tweety, Sylvester, Sonic, Tails, Mickey mouse and Oswald the lucky rabbit. The last character that came out was the Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote.

Tweety said "I tawt I taw a Teroterdactyl, I did, I did see a Teroterdactyl. Standing behind me was a pterodactyl standing over the ground.

Bugs screamed, "That's a lot voltage on one guy" and there was a giant thing with sparks coming out of it.

Then Sonic, Tails, Mickey, Oswald the lucky rabbit, Sylvester shouted "Hey kid watch out for the giant ghost with a lance."

There was a black night ghost behind Max. The Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote pointed a man in a dark armor that could have resembled someone she knew. All of us ran out of the school, found a house, and rang the doorbell.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Ethan asked "How did you know that about Ethan, Erica and Rory?"

Scooby replied "rell ri realt rith rhe ruperatural refore."

Shaggy said "Yeah a while back, I was changed into a werewolf by count Dracula to race for him."

Erica shockingly replied "Count Dracula is real."

Benny said "I knew I was right, I knew it."

Velma asked Shaggy "How come you never mentioned this before?"

Shaggy replied "I like to keep the things we did with Scrappy, stay with scrappy."

Fred asked "What other things did you and Scooby do with Scrappy?"

Scooby replied "re rhought rat ra rhoul rool, ret rhiendly rhost rothers rand round raggy's runcle's rortune."

Velma asked Daphne "Any else of interest happen with Scrappy?"

Daphne replied "Well Shaggy and Scooby unleashed thirteen ghosts unto the earth." Scrappy appeared form underneath Scooby's legs.

Scrappy said " We did recapture them." The doorbell rang and many people stumbled in.

Ethan asked "Now who are you people?"

Alex replied "I am Alex; these are my brother Justin and Max. This is Tweety, Sylvester, Sonic, Tails, Mickey mouse and Oswald the lucky rabbit, Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote. I am clueless on the rest of them."

Daphne said "Hey look it's Flim-flam and people who I don't know."

The leader said "I am Biff, this is Gin, Kim, Kite/Kitefang, Puggsy, Brielle, Fangs, Samantha, Baby Ann and Fangs and Kassy."

Scooby said "raren't rou rhe rystery rolvers rith rhe Rolf ruggy."

Fred said "the Fangface gang, the one with the two werewolves."

Fangs said "Werewolves where?"

Puggsy said "calmify yourself down, there are no monsters." A man in Dark Armor laughed.

He said "I would like to beg to differ young meddlers."

Fangs asked " wh-who are you?"

He grinned and said "You may call me Chase Hunter, the vampire-werewolf, a hybrid in a sense. You can also call me the thirteenth demon form the chest of demons."

Scooby said "roh ro ri raught re rone rith rhose." He grabbed the chest of demons and said "Well time to release my friends, good luck catching them and to add to the suspense. " The lights blacked and the only people left were Scooby, Baby Fangs and Ann, Brielle and Oswald the Lucky rabbit.

A recording played and said "Twelve ghosts, Twelve days to capture them and put them back in the chest of demons, five people like the beginning, if your urn out of time and someone dies. Your time starts tomorrow morning, my young heroes and the clock will be ticking, the fate of the world is in your hands and there will be two party members joining you soon. Two people landed on the ground, one looked Brielle except he was male and the other had a terribly tall girl with blond hair and green eyes.

Brielle said "Twiggy, how did you get here?"

Twiggy said "It has been a while now hasn't it?"

The other girl said "I am Cassandra rose, his hunting partner."

The recording played "I sent them since children, no matter how unique they are aren't very useful against what you are going up against."

Twiggy said "Chase Hunter, what is he doing?"

Scooby replied "ry ruess ris rying ro restroy rhe rorld."

O0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0

M-16 had promised to leave him but they lied. A week later he was in Whitechapel to hunt down Chase Hunter, a powerful vampire werewolf who planned to destroy the world.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Chase Hunter grinned and said " Well I gave your friends the message, young friends."

Sarah shouted " You are one sick person."

Chase Hunter replied " I am no person, I am a monster."

Scrappy asked " what is your plan anyway?"

Chase Hunter replied " Let's just hope you're seven friends don't die or twenty eight guests become twenty seven guests."

**AN: a REVIVAL OF MY FIRST FANfic, well I own only Ann/Claw, Twiggy and Cassandra, WG owns Brielle/Drew and Gin, FF2 owns kite/kitefang and tracker78 owns Kassy/Hunter and Samantha/storm. Read and review**


	2. Chapter 2:Zomba and more characters

**Reviewer thanks**

**Nin: Yeah, I couldn't find a way to fix but the order was supposed to be Scooby, Alex and then back to Scooby and one quick snippet of the next character. Yep that is this chapter quotable quote. Here is more**

**Chapter 2**

**Third person POV (no specific characters)**

Sam, Alex and Clover were in a class together and that has just left when they were sucked into a loose tile board.

Jerry said "Girls, we have a crisis, it is happening in London."

Sam asked "so what the scoop, Jer?"

Jerry replied "Several people were captured and they need to be rescued. Your job is to work with the boy called Alex Rider, he is British and works for M-16 and this is only temporary." They were sent to their destination, little is known of the supernatural things going around."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Martin Mystery was with his step sister Diana and Java, the caveman when M.O.M appeared.

M.O.M said "we have a supernatural crisis and we were going to call in our best except for the fact that it seems the spies and M-16 is helping and using kids so you lucky three get to go."

Martin excited asked "What sorta of supernatural creature is it? Is it a vampire or a werewolf?"

M.O.M replied "it is both of those things."

Diana said "so it is a vampire-werewolf? That makes no sense."

M.O.M replied "the term used is actually Kretin and they are very powerful."

Martin said "So when can we go?"

Java said "me no like this."

M.O.M said "you will be going now and please don't do anything which could either blow our cover or stupid."

Diana remarked "the second one is kind of stupid to say since Martin always does something."

They departed on a plane which landed in the small town of Whitechapel where they went to look for the house but not before they collided with Alex Rider, Sam, Alex and Clover.

Sam asked "what are you doing here?"

Martin replied "here to stop whatever this Kretin thing is."

Alex Rider said "It plans to take over the world and destroy it." They heard a cough form behind them.

Chase Hunter said "I am no "it", I am a guy."

Alex Rider said "he is standing behind me isn't he?" Everyone else nodded to agree with him.

Chase Hunter said "well the more meddlers/prisoners, the better."

Alex gulped and she asked "Did he just say prisoners?"

Sam said "Did anyone realize that we got no weapons for this mission?"

Martin said "I still have my U-watch."

Chase Hunter interrupted and said "Well let's see, I just realized that infamous dog needs his friend to save the world or stop me, so who to take?" He grabbed for Sam but Alex Rider pushed her out of the way and was scratched in the process.

Sam said to Alex Rider "thanks for saving me."

He replied "no problem, anytime."

Chase Hunter tried to grab Martin by Java blocked him and was not scratched but flung backwards and knocked out cold. He went to grab Alex Rider but he was blocked by Clover who was knocked out. He tried to grab the female Alex but was blocked by Diana who was knocked out. He created a puff of smoke and Sam said "where did he go?" The fog cleared and he was gone.

Alex said "He got Clover."

Martin said "he took Diana and Java. My step mom is going to kill me for losing her." Alex Rider was currently twitching and in deep pain.

Martin contacted M.O.M via his U-watch and said "What happens if you get scratched by the monster?"

M.O.M asked "why were you, Diana, Java or one of the girl's scratched?"

Martin replied "nope, Dina and Java were kidnapped by him along with Clove but he scratched the kid from M-16."

M.O.M said "it will turn him into a Kretin but the process takes a whole night and it will only be activated when he is angry."

Sam said "okay that is good, right?"

M.O.M replied "before he will have three symptoms, incredible pain, a craving for any blood, my suggestion is to feed him animal blood so he can't crave human blood and the final stage is a yellow glow."

Alex said "Hey look, this guy is awake."

Shaggy awoke and said "like, who are you people?"

Martin replied "I am Martin Mystery, these are my friends Alex and Sam and that kid is Alex Rider."

Shaggy said "well let's get him back to the house where we were kidnapped to put him to bed." Shaggy led them back to the house where he knew Scooby was.

O0O0O00O0

Scooby heard the doorbell and was reluctant to answer it. He asked "ro rhor rants ro ranswer re roor ror re."

Baby fangs aid "gaa"

Brielle asked "what did he just say?"

Twiggy answered "he said he is too young to die."

Cassandra said "you speak baby too?"

Twiggy said "yep, one of my many talents besides of course being able to translate werewolf."

Ann said "gaa goo, goo."

Twiggy translated and said "you are a big coward, my little brother and I can't open the door." This got the two of them in a fight which Twiggy broke up.

Cassandra said "I have to, go have snack."

Brielle said "fine I will open the door." She opened the door and then slammed it shut, reopened it and slammed it shut again.

Twiggy said "What's the matter, seen an ex."

Brielle nodded and said "yep Shaggy is outside."

Scooby said "rait, re ris ret re rpen rit." He opened it and let Shaggy and the unknown others in.

Scooby asked "rho rare rhese reopel rand rhat rith rhe rhbrid?"

Shaggy answered "I don't know about the others but these people are Sam, Alex Rider, Martin Mystery and Alex."

Martin said "wait, is this the Scooby doo?"

Scooby asked "ris rhere ranother ri ron't rabout."

Brielle said "I think we should watch some TV for the night to cool down."

Shaggy said "Scooby isn't there a demon who sucks her victims into Television shows?"

Scooby said "reah, rher rame ras romba. Rait rielle ron't rurn ron rhat rv. Sam and Alex had brought Alex Rider upstairs to see what was happening and noticed the TV had a creepy face on it.

She said "Well we meet again, Scooby Doo. It is time to place you in the most evil show on TV…."

Scooby said "roh rot ra rhe rong "riday or "royfriend" rusic rrideo."

Zomba said "No, not whoever those things are, it is time to transport you and get the chest of demons and free the fourteenth demon, the unknown demon. With a glow Scooby, Sam, Alex, Brielle, Twiggy, Oswald the Lucky rabbit, Shaggy and Martin were sucked into the TV while Zomba was now in the house.

Cassandra walked out of the kitchen and slammed the door on Zomba. She saw that Baby Fangs and Baby Ann were in a tussle which she broke up and gulped as she realized they had seen a picture of the moon. They changed into Fangpuss and Claw.

Claw Said "They were sucked into the TV and a crazy she-demon is in the house after the chess of demons."

Cassandra replied "then let's show her messing with people, pranking style."

Fangpuss replied "(grr) Good idea."

_Meanwhile in the TV…._

Brielle asked "Does anyone know what show we are on?"

Twiggy shrugged and said "I have no clue; I didn't watch much cartoon or TV when I was younger."

Shaggy said "Yeah, I don't watch much TV with all of our meddling."

Scooby said "rikerise."

Sam said "I study more than I watch TV."

Martin and Alex said "I know where we are."

Brielle said "Would you care to enlighten us or will everything be in riddles?"

Shaggy said "I don't need any riddles, they give me a headache."

Scooby asked "ro rhat row ris rit?"

Alex said "Well it actually is a cartoon; it is actually the episode where you first captured Zomba."

Scooby said "ralk rabout ra radox." He led them to the end of episode and had come up with a plan to capture Zomba.

_Meanwhile in Ethan's house_

Zomba said "Now the chest must be in Scooby's lodgings." Fangpuss and claw had buttered the stairs and Zomba fell as she tried to get up them.

Zomba went to the ladder which could make her climb to the top but it broke as soon she stepped on it. She tried to use the banister but Zomba fell for a glue trap and she was in a very sticky situation. A boot appeared and kicked her up and she collided with the wall. She got out of the wall and approached the rom except the nails of the floorboards were removed so she fell through them. She landed in a pile of mice which were rabid and they bit her. Scooby and the others had just gotten off the TV when Scooby climbed a backup ladder which had not been tampered with and got the chest of Demons. He slid down the ladder and said "Romba ret rin rere ro ret rid rof rhe rice."

Zomba raced into the Chess of Demons and was recaptured. Brielle said "well check one for day one of twelve, so everyone is safe for now."

Sam said "we should go check on Alex Rider; he might be on the second stage."

Brielle said "Well my werewolf and I are tired so we are going to bed."

Scooby said "rhere ris ra rare red rin rhe room ro rwo rin rhe room ir'm rsing."

Martin said "I think I will stay with you."

Shaggy said "yep, Scooby I will also be sharing with you."

Cassandra said "I go lodge with Alex and Brielle."

Fangpuss and Claw said "So where are we going to sleep?"

Twiggy said "I have something." He pulled out a make shift crib and placed them in there. They fell asleep locked in a cuddling embrace.

Cassandra said "Wow that is a blackmail photogenic opportunity."

Twiggy grinned and pulled a camera and photographed them and place the photo which printed out in his pocket. He replied "And now it could be future blackmail once she gets out of embarrassing control."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam brought a bloody hamburger up to Alex Rider. He was starting to crave blood and it quenched his thirst for blood. She was relieved that he was not dead. He had save her life and she know owed him a debt. He had finally fallen asleep and she dosed off on the chair.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nightclaw asked Twiggy " _ So when are you going to ask her out?"_

Twiggy thought "Nightclaw_, if I have told you once, I have told you a million times, I do not like Cassandra Rose."_

Nightclaw smirked in his head and thought "Really_ then, then why do you dream of kissing her in the pouring rain?"_

Twiggy thought "Have_ you been intruding in my dreams? Wait, I retract that statement, you are me."_

Nightclaw thought "_So you do not deny that you have those dreams."_

Twiggy thought "no_ those dreams do not happen. I was just appeasing you and why does my love interest have a concern to you? On second thought I don't want to know."_

Nightclaw mentally replied "She_ has a dormant werewolf half, who is very interesting."_

Twiggy replied "If_ I wasn't talking my werewolf half; I would see you would need some help but you are a part of me so there is no denying it."_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sam awoke to the final stage of the transformation finishing. Alex Rider was healed and had been physically altered slightly. He had gained a few inches, his hair was now a jet-black and his eyes were now blue. He said" Wow, did I black out?" He remembered everything but he and Sam fell back asleep.

**AN: Well if you didn't get it from the story Sam, Alex and Clover are from Totally spies, Alex Rider from books of the same name(they are epic, if you haven't read them ,read them. And the others are from Martin Mystery. I own nothing in this fanfic except my oc's. read and review but flamers get to meet the chess of flamers which can hold over a 1000 flamers.**


	3. Chapter 3: A prank war

Twiggy: I am doing the reviewer thanks for this chapter

**Reviewer thanks**

**Wherever Girl, BF and Ann: (ghost, spirit, reality, Alive, IDK?): Well it good to hear and he always wanted to write one. Well he had to make slightly OOC and you two are real cheap at stealing things, luckily I keep spares in a safe and in my camera, have fun trying them, they are indestructible. You really should Wg, wait ghost don't have doors and Bf and claw aren't dead…. I have my suspicions now.**

**Disclaimer: Scoobycool9 owns Ann/Claw, I/Nightclaw and Cassandra and Chase hunter and all other cartoon and OC's belong to their respective owners**

**Chapter 3**

**Twiggy's POV**

I heard a thud from upstairs. I wonder who was awake at this ungodly hour. I waited and saw Cassandra.

I asked "What are you doing up?"

Cassandra replied "I couldn't sleep; I remember that there was more traps set up for Zomba."

I asked "Where is it?"

She replied "overhead the doorway over there." I opened the door and cold water fell on my head. Cassandra laughed very hard that I thought she would pop a lung.

I said "You did on that purpose."

She remarked "I have no clue what you are talking about Twiggy."

I replied "Cassie, you know perfectly well what I am talking about."

Cassie said "Well it has does have something to do with the fact you replace my sheets with bear skin."

I said "Well I hope you would mind opening the closet, I left a shoe in there."

Cassie opened the closet and ten buckets of Orange Juice fell on her. She shouted "Twiggy, when I get my hands on you."

I replied "you have to catch me first." I ran to the couch in a second awaking baby Fangs and Ann.

Ann said "Gaa."

I grinned and said "I wouldn't leave you out, we just wait for everyone to wait awake in five…four…..three… two…..one!" Alarm ringed waking up Alex, Sam, Alex Rider, Martin, Brielle, Scooby, Oswald the Lucky rabbit and Shaggy.

Brielle said "Brother, I do believe you want a prank war."

I said "Now what was your first impression?"

Scooby asked "Rait, re rave ro rapture rhe rhemon roday."

I replied "Scooby, if we stay here they are bond to track us and we can have a fun time while waiting.

Sam said "A prank war at four in the morning."

I replied "What better time?" We can divide into two teams of six, and then break apart when we are down to the final seven."

Cassandra said "I am calling team captain of the first team."

I replied "I call the second team captain. Let's pick first, ladies pick."

Cassie muttered "Who said chivalry is dead? I will take Oswald the Lucky rabbit."

I said "I got my sister Brielle."

Cassie said "I will take Alex."

I said "I will take Sam."

Cassie said "I will take Baby Fangs."

I replied "Then I got Ann."

She said "I will take Shaggy then."

I said "I call Scooby then."

Cassie said "I will take Martin mystery."

I replied "Then I will take Alex Rider."

Shaggy asked "so like, what are the rules?"

Cassie said "last un prankable wins and first to lose has to wear a loser pin for the rest of the story." We started to set up pranks. I set up an automatic tomato launcher and Oswald the Lucky rabbit was hit by it first. He was the first to lose.

Cassie shot down Sam first and it narrowly missed Scooby, knocking out the machine.

I set an old rope trap which failed but made Shaggy eliminated. My sister was very evasive and dodged the attacks. It wound up knocking Martin Mystery out which was sad since he got not even one prank done but it turned out to be a projection which hit Alex first. Scooby was then knocked out by a paintball. We were down to the final seven. My competition was the now extremely reflexive Alex Rider, Cassie, My sister, Baby Fangs and Ann and finally Martin Mystery.

Ann said "Come_ over here brother."_ He did not fall for Ann's trick and she threw a pie which missed and hit Martin Mystery. Cassie advanced to put rotten fruits in her cannon which she shot out. It missed my sister, Hit Baby Fangs, missed Ann and missed Alex Rider.

I aimed my cannon and it hit Alex Rider and he was out. Cassie advanced and I speed ran and booby-trapped the stairs. Ann tried to climb but was stuck to the glue I used. She got out and was out. It was down to Cassandra, My sister and I. She dodged the trap and Cassie fell for it but got out of the stairs.

Brielle said "How about we call a truce?"

I said "Sure, it would save the trouble of falling and being hurt." I was about to shake her hand when I saw it. She had the old classic joy buzzer and I transformed into Nightclaw.

I said "Not today, Drew."

Brielle said "Well you asked for it." She saw the moon and changed into Drew.

I said "Well, how will we ever end this?"

Scooby said " rhe remon's rhere." Time Slime walked through the door.

I said "Whoever pranks green head first wins."

Drew said "deal." Our traps worked and both captured him.

I said "Well there was only one thing to do, Drew can you get me some cake?" She went to grab it and it shocked her.

Drew said "That was a cheap move, Nightclaw."

I snickered and said "it was a pretty cheap move." I turned back into my human form.

Scooby said "rell rhat rare re roing ro row?"

I suggested "how about going swimming?"

Brielle said "sounds like fun." I opened the door and more water fell on my head.

I said " Exactly how it started." I glared and Cassie bolted for the door

**AN: I COULN'T RESIST THAT CHAPTER. READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
